


Your call

by nikazhao



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikazhao/pseuds/nikazhao
Kudos: 1





	Your call

也许是圣诞季大采购的缘故，已经是冬夜里的这个时间，路上居然还是堵得水泄不通。望不尽的红色尾灯，光晕连成了片，慢慢挪着，晃得人眼晕。

JACK脚下控制住力道，一下一下点着刹车。他已经感觉到副驾上，唐毅的身子随着自己的动作一点一点往这边滑，便不敢踩得太狠，只将将掐着与前车不大不小的距离。

车子借着优良的减震系统，一前一后地悠荡，和着收音机里传来的不知哪位新生歌手音质稚嫩又假装沧桑的乡村民谣，倒让人不觉就挨下了这城市特供的折磨。

暖风从四周环绕着身体，绷了一天的神经被焐得松了劲儿，JACK眼皮也开始打架。他趁着等红灯的档儿，从右手档把儿前的杂物箱里摸出盒儿烟送到嘴边，叼出一根儿，单手点燃了，解着恨地猛吸了两口，小幅度地甩甩头，提眉，使劲睁了睁眼。

唐毅的脑袋垂在座位边缘，眼看就要倒在JACK身上。他今天不知是不是定型用得不够，几缕刘海落了下来，弹弹地勾在额前。他左侧颧骨蹭着靠背往下掉，脸上肉皮儿被挤得带着一侧嘴角往上提，留着松懈的另一侧，跟着节奏往前一冲一冲的。

JACK偏过头，看了一眼他的发顶，侧颜，还有脸上这副口水都要流下来的样子，咬着下唇笑了笑，伸手去口袋里拿手机，又想起是忘在了后座，只得放弃了拍照的打算。他又嘬了口烟，便捻熄了，把窗户开了个缝儿，脸凑上去，长长呼了口气，呼吸遇到冷空气凝结成的白朦，卷着肺里和大脑搜刮了一圈儿的烟雾一起吹了出去。

余光瞥见车流开始蠕动，JACK抢在后方响起不耐烦的喇叭声之前，迅速推进了前进档，厚重的硬牛皮靴子轻轻放上油门。

终于到了自家门口的车道，才总算安静下来。这会儿，唐毅的脸已经彻底贴在了JACK的右臂上。JACK平时倒车入库，习惯转过身体直接从后窗看出去，瞅准方向就一把搞定。眼下半边儿身子被压着不敢动，他只能单手把持着方向盘，看着后视镜，尽量平缓地往里揉。车温柔地画了个弧线停好，JACK觉得身边这人肯定是今天饭局上喝多了，等了这一路竟也没醒。这倒也自然，他记得唐毅和自己交代，今天就是个酒局，没什么正经事，又赶上刚关了个门店，就要自己去盯一下盘点，回来接他就好。自己是想跟着的，却被他一句“万一你又冲出去替我挡酒，我可不想代驾碰这车。”给挡了回去。JACK忽然心里一凉，暗暗吸了口气，连带骂了自己一通。当时怎么就没有坚持，简直是一点助理、保镖、打手、甚至小喽啰的自觉都没剩。他有些别扭地低下头凑近唐毅窝在自己手臂上的脸，见他脸色坨红，气息温暖干爽，呼吸平稳带着些酒气，是红酒混着啤酒，也许还有少许的冰酒，但还算单纯。还好，看来自己是神经过敏了，JACK直起脖子长长出了口气。有多久，没有武装到牙齿，戒备到眼神地出入外面的交际场了，还是连点儿都没踩过，对方的底细也不详尽的这种。说不定，也是时候换换角色了。

JACK看唐毅身体基本上倒在两人间的空档处，头靠在自己身上，脖子近乎折成了个直角，都替他难受，便按动座位旁的控制钮，往后挪开一点，靠背放下个角度，身子向左偏了偏，右臀和大腿外侧坐在座位上，上半身向右倾斜，就把他的头顶了起来搁在自己肩膀，手肘撑在座椅中间的扶手上支起肩头，厚实的三角肌垫在他颈窝里。

调整好姿势，JACK突然就闲了下来。他留着引擎持续供着暖风，调低了广播的音量，稍微降下驾驶位的车窗好让空气流通，静了一会，眼睛四处转转，就看见唐毅放在风挡玻璃前面防滑垫上的手机。他侧身往前探，努力伸长左手够了过来，用自己知道的那个密码解了锁，放在大腿内侧勉强形成的平面上，点开个游戏，单手玩了起来。

关了声音，效果是差了不少，但也将就打发这突如其来的无聊时光。

唐毅喝了酒，身体运作了一会儿，开始自发地找水，加上车里没有一丝湿意的暖风一直烘烤着，好像从嘴唇一路干裂到食道。唐毅的身体开始不安稳地扭动，又因还未清醒，手脚没争得意识的同意也抬不起来，就只有脸在JACK肩上蹭来蹭去，头发搔着他颈侧，痒得他从屏幕上收回了目光。

JACK侧头，躲过唐毅喷了发胶的头发刺刺的烦扰，就见他舌头从唇间探出来抿了一下，收回去，紧闭双唇咽了咽，嘴又一张一合地吧唧了两下，却没有发出声音，这让JACK有那么一丁点儿的失望。唐毅唇上被他自己舔的一层濡湿很快被热气吹得散去，唇上的薄皮儿又形成一块一块的。JACK看着，有些想要吻上他的冲动，帮他润开泛起干纹的皮肤。呵，想什么呢，车上有水，等他醒了再拿给他就好，哪里还用得着真的“相濡以沫”一番呢。他自己不知怎的，也舔了舔双唇，就低头继续打仗。方才一开小差儿，手中的角色又身中数枪。

JACK单手操作，让他的士兵显得极其慌乱，要么跑动要么射击，总不能同步进行，好像个新兵就被扔进了战场，非得站稳藏好才能瞄准，也毫不意外地节节败退。形势不妙，JACK不得不加快点按的频率，手机内存整个调动起来，金属背板开始发烫，热度渐渐透过了仔裤，传到皮肉上，又向四周蔓延。本是一片边界模糊的暖，又因机器被他戳得频频颤动而失了衡，隐隐理出个方向来，往上，拱出一股悸动。那舒服的感觉略高于体温，对JACK这个经验值而言又远不够烧起来，只温得他肾上腺素冒出几个分子融在血液里，辣酥酥地往下身流去，喂给了那一块儿，美得它懒洋洋地伸伸腰动了动，找了个更舒服的位置窝着，也只微醺。

JACK手上继续着动作，又弯唇浅笑，下意识地享受着那暗戳戳的躁，从下腹升腾上来，在周身里转啊转，别有一番滋味在心头。

修长的食指出其不意地点上屏幕右侧。唐毅急躁地选着装备，一上来就指手画脚，声音哑哑地，“用这个啊，哎，别往那儿去，赶快躲！”他刚才嗓子疼得不行，醒了过来，一睁眼就发现JACK姿态散漫地歪在那儿玩着手机，自己枕在他弹韧的肌肉上。脸颊下，夹克的一小块皮面儿被两人的体温煨得柔滑。他蹭了蹭，滑下JACK肩膀趴过去，见那个主角儿黑发黑眼，就知道是自己的账号，却被这家伙弄得濒临死亡，急得上去帮忙。

JACK控制着方向，正稳扎稳打。他这么插进来，两个人根本没往一处使劲儿，弄得角色东一头西一头地撞，不停地暴露在炮火下，好不惨烈。

手机上越打越激烈，电量将尽之时机身烫得厉害。唐毅口中酒气热热地吹，吹在胸膛上；他手指梆梆地敲，敲在大腿根儿，就这样一巴掌一巴掌地给JACK腿间那怂得出不了头的耸动壮了胆儿，那东西挺起了腰杆儿，撕开那不清不楚的软禁，迎着一排咬合着的金属，气势汹汹戳在拉链上，蛮横地抢掠他身体的补给，吸饱了热血撑得直挺挺，逼得JACK呼吸深长口干舌燥，手上动作也变得迟钝。

“就是现在，你跑呀，完了，白打了。”一个晕晕乎乎一个燥热更甚，又何谈配合，手忙脚乱一通，只弄得手机偏了重心，滋溜一下顺着JACK大腿就滑到了座位下，砸在车底盘上当！的一声。JACK赶紧俯身捡起来，两个大帅唯一的兵，哀嚎都没听见，就阵亡得干净利落。

“欸，你就这么把我给玩死啦？” 唐毅半真半假地埋怨。  
“你自己本来就血槽告急，不要怪别人好吗？”JACK努力压抑着喘息。  
他那闪烁的眼神，决不是因为替自己输了一局，唐毅一看便知。他一收声，一垂眸，一抬眼，气氛就切了频道。

他看出来了？看出自己这么轻易就这么狼狈。JACK微微低头，侧过身子探到扶手后侧拿了瓶水塞到唐毅怀里，就目视前方，默许两人间绷着不安分的安静，听着自己心跳如雷。

唐毅被他怼得呼吸一滞，拧开瓶子，仰头灌足了，手背抹了把嘴角，过程中眼神始终黏在JACK身上，数着他眼睫扑闪扑闪的节奏，更有了把握。他坐直了些，顿觉自己稳居高地，俯瞰着城池，想什么时候拿下，都听自己一声号令。

唐毅睨着JACK上下滑动的喉结，拉长了话音，“当然怪你，而且你得给我重新玩儿，把我的级别赚回来。”“这事儿就交给你了。”在JACK说出任何反驳的话前，唐毅就任性地加了一句。JACK听他在那里发号施令，反觉不爽。可能是睾酮的刺激，他那股支配欲也被顶了起来。他一下子转过身，嘭！地一把抓住了唐毅的衬衫领子，量身剪裁的布料被揪起来，勒进唐毅后颈的肉里。他稍微伸直腿撑起身子，又压了唐毅半个头，皮手套攥得吱吱响。“好啊，那你就把命，交到我手上吧。”他双眸微阖向下从眼皮缝儿里夹着他，咬着牙说。

JACK手上毫不含糊，但劲儿都原地抠在自己手心里，只象征性地把唐毅往自己身前带。可仗着唐毅的积极响应，竟呼地一下，直接被他贴在了身上。唐毅顺手覆上了他腿间的隆起，在牛仔布上顺着他的方向一下下弯曲手指，要捏不捏地捂着。他眼睛指引着似的，嘴上寻着接近JACK的唇，近到要避开鼻子的高度才能换过另一边；近得目光有些失焦，显得他眼神痴痴地跌进JACK溢满了欲望的瞳孔，在里头扑腾着撒酒疯儿，“我哪次，不是都交代在你身上？”他左右换着边儿掠过JACK的唇，像小狗认识新同类似的，碰着鼻头儿打招呼，暗自摸着对方的底。呼出的酒气好像又高了几度，唐毅自己这边也熏得兴奋起来。“还有，我现在就又，饥，又，渴，的要死了，”他掐着嗓子叹口气，“审判长，留我条命吗？”唐毅抑扬顿挫重音明晰地说完，多少有些故意地喘气，手下紧了紧，掂量起他那块儿密实起来的肉。烫烫的五分熟，鲜汁嚼劲儿都正当时。

JACK深吸了口他呼出的酣醉，“嗯”了一声，拳头猛地一收，撞上了他的唇。

一层绵软的缓冲压下去，就不偏不倚地嗑上他的牙齿。JACK张开嘴，让唐毅的舌头蹿了进来，就顺势连着他下唇一起吮，却反放他在口中舞动。他迎上去左攻右防，感觉他双手扣在自己后脑使劲儿，更让自己上唇碾上他的。JACK下颌微闭牙齿轻啃，唐毅抽出唇舌又势大力沉地拽回来反攻，一下子嘬空了他口中的津液。JACK鼻腔挣扎着深吸了口气，一手从唐毅腋下环过他的背，一手熄了车子，身体往后仰，带着唐毅上身横在座位间，就背过手去拍在车门上找开关，想着这样把他拖出去，等会儿自己脚下可一定得吃住了劲儿。

JACK左手刚抠上门把手，被拽得瞬间失重的唐毅就碰！地按在他手背上。他腰腹一收，一条长腿就跨了过来，曲膝踩在JACK双脚间。唐毅的臀压在方向盘前，被迫拱起后背，挤得难受。他放开吻，腰往后一挺，汽车喇叭嘀！的一声在车库内鸣叫，回音震得耳畔空气嗡嗡作响。“你忍得到回家吗！”唐毅一手捏在JACK后颈一手压着他手背同时一紧，配着审讯似的口气，有那么点屈打也要成招的意思。说着，就伸直手臂撑在靠背上，腾出右手撩起他的衬衫，解着温热的皮带扣，跟捆贼似的带着狠劲儿扽出一个扣眼儿，扯松了，刷地拉下拉链，微凉的手指抠进他内裤前沿儿一股脑儿地往下扒。JACK被他拽得一提气，闭了下眼，配合着抬臀，想着一直自认没什么是忍不了的，明明是这家伙自己耍性子要这样。直到下身被啪地放出来，冻得一激灵，快感瑟瑟凝固在里面，堵得他也不那么自信。前液随着头部的弹动迸溅到唐毅手背上，引得他调笑道，“呵，看吧。”

JACK两指一捏唐毅小腹脱开他西裤搭扣，一手又按了下座位侧面的电控，身体猛地向后去了一段儿，定在滑轨末端。唐毅抓着他裤腰没动，就一把脱到了膝盖。他一边拆着JACK一只脚的鞋带勒得手指疼，一边心中暗忖，平时怎么没觉得他身上这么多绳子。“以后别穿的这么麻烦！”

JACK这边正要去拉他那秀气地藏在布缝里的拉链，觉得这人简直强词夺理，便像呲牙的狮子一样皱起鼻子，“自己身手不行怨得了谁。”他两手一使劲儿，呲啦一声，沿着拉链旁的缝线撕开个口子，脚下磨着唐毅小腿后侧蹭掉了靴子蹬掉了裤管，挠起了唐毅脊柱上蹿麻。

唐毅好像整个被勾到了JACK跨前，有些惊讶地见他一脚搭在副驾靠背上，光裸的大腿提起来，街灯照到一半，阴影中他身体上挺出来的部位还是能辨出立体的轮廓，自己腰上感受到他臀间一天下来攒下的闷窒。唐毅被热得腰软往前一倒，没想到自己竟准得跟击剑运动员似的，直直杵在他柱身上，惹得两人闷哼一声。内裤本就被自己顶湿了一块，这下又擦下来不少，粘哒哒的。唐毅赶紧凭着记忆从裤兜里掏出个掌心大小，正方形扁平包装，锯齿状边缘的东西。什么时候带出来的？他感激着自己神来的预感，甩掉下身的累赘，就清清爽爽又照着原路蹭了回去。“嘶，啊……”JACK仰头呻吟，刺激得唐毅咬开包装袋就胡乱地扯出了里面的东西。拿在手上，他才觉得不对头。纤薄的触感，根本就是一个平面折了几折，塑料纸一搓就沙沙的响。他抖开，五片薄膜飘飘忽忽，一只透明的一次性手套。唐毅猛然记起，是哪家美式汉堡店的噱头。去吃的时候两个人还笑了一回，他更是幼稚地装起来一个。现在，反整到自己头上来了。

“呵，别告诉我，你是饭局上喝了雄黄酒，现原形了？”JACK微喘着笑他，咬掉了露指手套甩开，握住身下的两根，轻轻地套弄。他方才那羞答答由内而外一步三回头的欲望，又从外面糊上一层稠稠的敏感，让他咬上下唇，拱了拱腰，臀往前蹭了蹭，尾椎架在椅子边儿。

“我哪儿敢呀宝贝儿，”唐毅扔了那东西压上去，抄起自己的裤子塞在JACK腰曲下，邪笑的唇碰着他的耳孔，轻声道，“我怕你受不了。”他手指捋过两人身下，刮下些掺在一起调匀了的粘液，摸上他下面的穴口，发现那里已经被流下来的汁水腌得滑润。“啧，已经这么湿了？那没准儿，还真行。”唐毅装出跃跃欲试的样子，五指捏在一块儿堵上入口，中指首当其冲插进那软糯的中心。“嗯。”JACK知道他要来了，又没个明示，本能地一紧，又控制自己松下来。一收一放间，他食指趁机跟进，旋转抽插了两下，揉一揉勾一勾，带出些肠液来，无名指就急不可耐地挤进去。JACK蹙起眉咬着唇，从鼻腔吹了几口粗气。这基本是他能自主配合容纳的极限，接下来就看唐毅了。JACK有些意外，本以为抻到这个份儿上，唐毅会急着冲进来，却感到他小指从那三足鼎立的中间，悄悄地又锐利地往里钻，钻进一个指节。“啊哈……”JACK惊喘一声，唐毅骨感的四指钻头似的往自己里面拧，周边的臀肉被带得往上扯，褶皱被扒拉开一些，残存的少许都嵌在他指缝里。差不多了，JACK手上一滑松开那两根，准备放他进来，却万不想，唐毅的拇指抵在了穴口。他圆滑的指甲骚刮起那里一团错乱的纹路，他不见底的黑瞳捞不出什么具体的情绪，硬要说的话就是，野心的颜色。JACK不得不承认自己有些慌，他睁大眼睛看他，他眼中手下丝毫不让，直直推进，拇指瞅准一处缝隙开始一曲一伸地拱。

“呃啊！”难道他真的想……该死的，这个醉鬼！JACK重新握住自己快速的撸动，快感安抚了不安，他咬着牙愤愤地，“唐毅你再不来，嗯……我就先射了，完事儿早点睡！”

奏效了，JACK这门户大开摆在自己身下，却起伏着紧绷的腹肌自慰，一副撇开他好像他唐毅是个哑炮的样子，一举击碎了他那自己都后怕的妄想。“你就舍得憋死我？”他彻底抽离了手，腰下一沉，头部突破那装模作样缩回去的洞口，迎来温热的落空感抚慰了胀痛，舒服得他一鼓作气推起JACK左腿膝窝捅了进去。

他射进来的东西像几次蒸馏的酒，火烧火燎；他里面上了头，瘫软地怯怯地绞，烂醉如泥。

大概泄了三次吧，唐毅不确定。他只记得JACK下身的衣物都落在了车里，皮夹克草草系在腰间被自己扛进了家门。他蘸湿了的前端描摹在自己的胸膛，大腿内侧什么液体流下来漫过自己的手指，腰侧带着皮革香味的体温蒸出自己脖颈的汗水，好像刚宰的温体小牛犊，让人恨不得赶快趁热来上一大口。然后，然后他只知道自己喝了很多水，流了好多汗，又像舔岩壁的山羊一样没完没了地吃着他身上的咸湿。

酒精在剧烈运动下很快代谢掉，宿醉没有折腾唐毅太久就离开了，但那混沌之中的一派胡言却挥之不去。

今天Skyler又一次被唐毅一个电话就从自己的小小事务所召唤到了公司应付他的灵感爆发。唉，好不容易接点儿私活儿又被搅了，这样下去要么唐毅给他涨工资，要么他迟早要辞职单干了。

“老板，我再提醒你一次。这个名字签下去，执行人有权在被执行人，也就是你，”Skyler看了一眼唐毅，目光通过镜片聚焦，针尖儿似的扎人。“经积极抢救无效，且完全丧失自主意识时，决定终止一切治疗措施。”   
“嗯。”唐毅稳稳接招儿，直视着他。  
“包括呼吸机及体外循环等所有维持性手段。”他往前伸了伸脖子，再一次试探。  
“嗯。” 唐毅认真地点点头。  
竟然有人这么异想天开还这么坚定。Skyler 觉得要是委托人都能像他一样，什么事儿都没有的情况下就想得这么开，那也着实让人害怕。  
“我说老板，你要不要跟JACK哥商量一下？”Skyler看撼不动他，语气软了下来。  
“他答应我了。”  
这种话题到底在什么样的情境下才会触发？Skyler皱着眉头苦思不解。自己的脑子是在考律师执照时用光了，想象力都退化了吧。“呃，没关系，反正是你自己的事，以后想改也可以。”  
唐毅无声地笑，笑得眯起了眼，怎么看怎么欠揍。“你平时对别的客户每小时收费一百美元，工作内容也只是这样劝人向善吗？”  
Skyler撇撇嘴，默默在自己心中那个“最难沟通委托人名单”上工工整整添上了“唐老总”三个字。“说真的，虽是你个人意愿，但这种协议会给执行人带来巨大的心理压力，不论是当下还是往后。需要我给你看案例吗？”他也是有备而来的。  
“他不会怕的。”唐毅依旧稳若泰山，Skyler开始怀疑他压根儿就没听进去。  
“好吧，我去办。圣诞节后应该就能拿到正式文件了。”  
“在那之前先把拟稿发给我，我拿来当做他的圣诞礼物。”  
老板是不是误解了什么，看他那表情，好像还沉浸在万圣节的整人游戏中。Skyler这次终于没忍住，直面唐毅就翻了个大大的白眼儿，“你就不能像一般人一样，送个吃喝穿戴吗？”  
唐毅眼神一敛，就翘起二郎腿，悠哉地微微摇晃起自己的老板椅，双肘撑在扶手上，十指相抵支在面前，一挑眉，“他爱的，可不是一般人。”  
看样子老板的过分自信已经踩在妄想症的边缘了。Skyler逃也似地步出唐毅办公室的路上想着，比起整天难为自己一个商业诉讼律师，也许该赶紧给他推荐一位心理咨询师，倒是正事。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“瑞雪兆丰年吗？”唐毅脑子里突然飘过了这个中国北方土地上，十分民俗的说法。虽跟自己挨不上什么边儿，他倒有些感激老天爷八成是采纳了自己的建议，今年依然捎带手儿地给他们这块亚热带的地盘儿上分了些配额，还端端正正赶上了圣诞节当天。珠光散粉似的雪粒儿中间似乎夹着冰晶撒下来，刚关上车门后的那几秒中的静谧里，唐毅听见车窗上极细碎的哗哗声，好像自己心里这段时间以来的那点儿小盘算都嬉笑着逃了出来，搞得他生怕被发现似地，歪头看了一眼正在驾驶座上系安全带的JACK。

JACK这边就着侧身的动作，余光正瞥见唐毅飞快地转回去看向窗外，手里攥着手机搁在大腿上，被他提起脚跟制造出的频繁的震颤带得一颠一颠的，真让人怀疑他是不是个披着老总皮囊的未成年。

天气到底不似北国那样冷的实在。雪雾虽打碎了勉强透过云层的斜阳，落在路上却被车轧脚踩地积攒不住，幸存的只好在窗棂枝丫上，躲了薄薄一遛儿。JACK记起去年也是这样敷衍了事的雪，却意外地把唐毅兴奋得不行。自己以前没留意，但想来，他平日生活或出国，好像还真没赶上过这天气。唐毅那天放着车不坐，勤劳地捋了路边树叶上的新雪，走了一路才团了个小雪球，在手心里揉了半天，搞得表面化成一片，里头松软着，一按一个坑，反倒再也圆不起来。这人更是新鲜，捧着那滴水的雪块儿，还放进冰箱的冷冻室，第二天果然成了个扎扎实实，形状难辨的冰疙瘩。自己也难得跟着见识了一遭他那违和的孩童感，就在一旁笑他。笑着笑着，莫名觉得可笑又可怜，便脱口而出找机会带他去瑞士滑雪，痛快摔上几跤，顺便会会自己那个战斗民族出来的军中旧识。转眼，近一年的光景就瞎忙着晃了过去。旅行没去成，芝士火锅倒是先享用了，也算退而求其次吧。记得当时自己眼看着白瓷锅里舀出来的一大勺半流体的车达芝士，被唐毅举到半米高，借着十发九中的准头，啪！地糊在了自己的左乳头上，烫得薄皮儿刺痛一下，绷起来；渐温、粘稠、凝固拉扯的力量在那一块儿歼灭战似的细密如织地往里压，周围的刺痒踩着悄悄硬实起来的缓坡爬上中间的一小块高地就呆不下了似的叫嚣着挣动，烦得自己干脆挺向唐毅那从笑咧的唇角露出来，还咔嚓咔嚓嚼着面包干儿的虎牙。。。。

JACK在脑中给了自己一拳醒过来，目光越过唐毅的后脑勺往外望了一眼，无声地提起个笑，就挂进了前进挡。

好歹也算见过了，唐毅眼下倒没想着怎么改进雪球的保存方法。临近圣诞的这几日，他每天打卡似的关照Skyler那边文书的进度，要他发个差不多的终版给他。打扰了人家的圣诞假期，唐毅只好给他发了个范思哲内购会的邀请，安抚这个嚷着要辞职的家伙。

手里终于传来了震动。车刚停稳，唐毅跟JACK甩下句先回去了，就下车进屋。他脱了大衣随手搭在沙发上，也没换鞋，只顾一边用手机寻找着书房的打印机，三步并两步地上了楼。趁文档传输的档儿，他大步移到窗前。玻璃上好像封了层保鲜膜，能辨出外面景物一块块的颜色。靠近了，大约能看到车库的方向，却不见JACK的动静。唐毅自然地伸手抹了一把，干干的一点水汽也无。原来是刚回来，屋里温度还没上来，过了这多半天，薄霜凝在了另一侧。

不见个人影，是已经进屋来了？可又没听到半点声响，这让唐毅有些着急。虽说被撞见也没什么，但于多少有些完美主义的他而言，后台谢绝参观。唐毅一张张地接住了刚打出来，热腾腾的纸，飞快扫了一眼，定了定自己不知为何就是做贼心虚似的精神，提起笔。

许是凭着他这个笨贼留在屋里的脚印，JACK一路跟到了书房，正赶上唐毅弯腰从抽屉里掏出个红色的，还顶着个白毛球的细毛线帽子往脑袋上扣。他头发向后吹得规矩，却没有梳得那么板正，有一部分逃了出来，乱乱地翘在那里。

“呵，这么久了我都不知道还守着圣诞老人的真身啊，”唐毅今天暗红色西装外套配编织领带，微妙地游走在时尚与怪诞之间，若是换个人穿，估计也就省了对观者品味的考验。JACK对潮流跟得不如他紧，只觉得他现在这个形象，简直是给自己嘴里递话，不说都怪浪费的。“要不等您穿上全套的，我去给你把驯鹿牵来？对了，先告诉我拴在哪儿了？”唐毅直起身，见JACK故作惊讶地抬起眉毛看着自己，左手把车钥匙一抛扔在小桌上，右手却一直向内圈在身侧，掌上好像托着个棒球大小的什么东西。他看起来很平静，只是眼神鲜活得像刚打完雪仗，踩着上课铃最后一响气喘吁吁跑回教室的少年，两颊透出有点写意的模糊的粉色，身上貂绒衬里的皮夹克翻出来的领子搭在宽厚的肩膀，那片纯黑密实的短毛上，零星顶着几粒白，有的这会已化成晶莹透亮。这家伙下一秒，会不会就抽动起肩背的肌肉，将那些水珠都抖到自己身上？唐毅没头没脑地想到了野生动物纪录片中常常出现的画面。他这是去哪吹风了，难怪耽误了些功夫。不过，倒也正好。唐毅“嗤”地轻笑一声走过去，“你……”这个不知情的……还没说出来，就被JACK摊到面前的手噎了回去。

JACK裸露的指头肚儿通红。一球雪白，嗯，应该说就是雪的纯色，静静坐在他戴着黑皮手套的掌心，周围还散落着一些糖霜似的碎屑。皮革多少隔绝了体温，那一团没有一点塌陷的迹象，看起来甚至有点毛茸茸的，好像个冻得缩紧身子，头脸都藏起来的小兔子。唐毅一愣，也立马想起了那日自己攒的那一版。他凑上前，轻浅地吸了口气，嘴唇拢起来呼地吹了一下，小兔子背上飞起一小片雾，扑上JACK的鼻尖，他被冰得闭了下眼，微微甩甩头，“圣诞快乐。”

唐毅看Jack那好像期待着自己回应的样子，有些欣喜。原来自己的好胜心竟连这点小场面也不放过。他克制着笑意却没有什么成效，看起来反而是嘴瘪的跟鸭子似的滑稽。今天他就这点招数？那么我的大兵，你还真是输了个精光。唐毅胡乱做完了心理分析，微抬起下巴，脸上表情得意起来。他还是抬手拍了拍JACK的毛领，触感像针叶林中沾了深草晨露的黑熊。

“谢谢啊。”唐毅拖了个长音，轻轻抓起雪球，退了两步，抢在它碎掉之前，放在了书桌上那个立方体形状，四面刻意凹凸着的玻璃敞口容器里。这东西也不知是个鱼缸还是花瓶，买回来后唐毅有时插上几只香薰干花，看腻了，就一直空着。这会儿雪球泡在自己慢慢化开的水里，看着倒似活生生的游。JACK本就是兴起加了这么一出，其实自己也不清楚想要看唐毅怎样的反应，更谈不上失望，便眨眨眼，一耸肩，兀自摘了两只手套，互相拍了拍。刚腾出手来，就被唐毅一把抓住了没来得及垂落的手指。唐毅一只手攥着JACK比自己冷了不少的指尖搓了几下，就将准备好的那几张纸塞在他手上，直盯着他道：“圣诞快乐。”唐毅对这事一直是期待的，方才甚至还有点嘚瑟，不成想事到临头，竟突然紧张得厉害，心脏邆邆地跳，毫无准备，搞得他忘了表情管理，语气都严肃起来，一句圣诞快乐，愣是被他念成了节哀顺变的调子。“什么啊。”JACK不明所以地看了一眼他那比翻书还快，变得一本正经的脸，低头读了起来。

白纸黑字，强烈的对比。对于没有读写障碍的人，本是最清楚的。可能是因为天凉，脑子也跟着发僵吧，JACK发现这东西越看越费劲。标准字号的方块字，却好像循着“大河之舞”的节奏，集体在那里踏步。大概到了第二段，自己的名字第一次出现的时候，所有内容忽地流动了起来，时急时缓，流着流着就转进了旋涡，他眯起眼睛使劲聚拢目光，还是捞不住，另一只手也抓了上去，纸反而抖得更厉害了些。他强忍着有些恶心的感觉翻了一页，页脚订住的地方轻飘飘的垂坠感，什么东西随着空气从指缝漏了出去，自己掌上剩下殷红、粘滞、腥甜的一滩。

“哈。。。哈。。。JACKY帮帮我，这不是我的身体，是撒旦，救我。。哈……放了我……”形容枯槁的男人跪坐在身前，高原反应似地大口捯气儿。他细而柔顺的头发被冷汗湿透，无力地贴在额头，单薄的皮肤包在头骨上，显得窄而挺直的鼻梁更加高耸突兀。左边眼皮像要脱落到深陷的眼眶里，露着半个眼球，直勾勾地仰望着自己的方向，却不见任何人的倒影；另一侧，则是完全塌了下去，两排睫毛被凝固的血粘在一处，好像被洗劫一空的手袋，还欲盖弥彰地合上了口，留着拉链尾部略微裂开。血汩汩往外流，沿着泪水划出的印子，浸湿了身上沙色的迷彩，只有被自己死死攥住的上臂处的臂章幸免于难。冰冷纤瘦苍白的手抓起自己握着枪的右手，硬是把自己的食指塞进扳机前的空档，尽管自己抵着他的力量使劲往外撑。“来吧。”他叹息般地笑，露出上排8颗齐整的牙齿，血色沁入齿缝。他虎牙不太突出，却显得嚣张癫狂，偶尔溅出粉红色的泡沫状的唾液。“来吧宝贝儿，哈……你喜欢这样的，对吗？”视线像泡在池塘里一样，模糊混沌中自己的枪管就被贴在他的下颚。“射进来，你知道的，你喜欢的那样，用这个，一样爽的。”他张开干涸后，又被浸染得鲜红的唇，缓慢但坚持地含进去，吞过了准星的位置，打开保险，合上鼓凸的左眼，自己手上感觉到枪口挑着上牙堂。“不！”抽出手枪甩在一旁的力道应该划破了他口中的粘膜，自己收紧双臂将那人的头抱在胸前，血混着汗水腥咸潮湿的味道从胸前随着他的喘息弥漫，胸前湿润温热。“不，不要，会好的，没事，这只是海洛因，一切都会好起来的，别这样走，别离开我，别。” 自己乱七八糟说着什么毫无根据的保证，一下下吻他汗湿的发顶。唇下的颤抖，让牙齿隔着嘴唇嗑在头皮上。手突然被扣着枪柄抓起来，自己脑中的第一反应是，这东西手生。“呵，所以，才让你亲自，送我走啊，不算离开。”他声音细若蚊呐，自己似没有听清，不成想，这个状态下的人，居然如此精准稳健。不大的一声闷响，子弹横穿太阳穴，擦着自己左臂肘窝钻出去，火药的爆破轰击自己的心脏。

碰！唐毅双手拍上JACK的双肩。感觉他在那里屹立不动，自己上半身的重量顺其自然地都斜撑在他身上。唐毅知道这里头有些拗口的法条，可也用不着看这么久吧。嗯，或许也没有很久，只是自己心里忐忑罢了。可是看JACK就这样低着头一动不动，刘海遮住了眼睛，着实让他心里没底。算了，这人的脑子要真是像锂电池一样，冻上一会儿，容量就降了这么多，还是解释一下比较快。“也许他是对的，人总是会离开。但我想把我的离开，限制在你可控的范围内。”他没有过多地遣词琢句，只是想忠实地表达自己的意思，说完，又觉得不够满意。“欸，怎么样，接受吗？”唐毅扣着JACK的肩膀晃了晃，这好像不是他脑中排演过的情景。

好热，JACK一后背的汗。低头含胸的姿势让宽皮带贴在皮肤上，毛孔里蒸发的汗热乎乎闷在中间。他突然手一松撇开那些纸，向后撤了一步，两肩一挣甩开唐毅的双手。唐毅身体失了重心就向前倒去，JACK顺手拽过他左手腕，一上步，闪到他身后，连带着把他的手反剪在背后，右手从他腰侧绕过去按在他腹部，捞住了他向前摔去的身体，一把抓起他衬衫前襟握起拳头，额头带着重量蹬地一下抵在他西装领子后面笔挺的布料上。太好了，JACK利用自己争取到的这点时间，脑中飞快地思考到底要用什么样的表情面对唐毅。他不确定自己方才是怎样一副样子，但他眼眶胀痛呼吸急促，脸上也热的很，应该好看不到哪里去。

唐毅这会已经意识到自己这一手恐怕是不怎么讨喜，却没想到就被JACK这样押在了身前。手腕被JACK一攥，他这半边身子也跟着被限制住。虽知道JACK只使了五成的力道，唐毅着急之外开始有些担心。“生气啦？”他试探着，眼睛先一步向后瞟去，带着身体也试着向左侧转，“没事儿，我说着玩的，要不，就当我没说，呃。。。”他右手摸上来，指尖刚碰到JACK的鬓角，就被他放在腰上的手从腋下伸过来按在肩头，一下子扳了回来，肩胛骨撞在他右胸前。那里好像正好有个金属卡扣，垫着衣服，还是硌的慌。

气愤，对，JACK终于被他提醒。没错，自己就是在生气，为了一个看似不着调的后备计划而生气。可这家伙平日里搞的突然袭击本就不胜枚举，自己这次气的又是那么不合逻辑，就好像某个寓言中讲的，人们对一个百日婴儿的父母说这孩子注定飞黄腾达，就皆受款待，一人只因道明这孩子注定会死，就遭众人唾骂。

繁乱又相互矛盾的情绪让JACK出离愤怒，他一时不知拿唐毅这种别致，又整得自己惶惶然的招数怎么办，索性带着气儿，啊呜一口咬上他裸露的近在眼前的后颈。

“啊！你干嘛！” 唐毅觉得都被他咬到骨头上了，牙齿间灼热的呼吸一股一股的。自己这里他平时高兴的时候揉上两把，没想到今天还添了如此关照，跟狮子叼幼崽一样。唐毅右手赶紧从头顶往后插进JACK后脑的头发里。他发根有湿热的蒸汽，是出了不少汗。“啊，疼，轻点，有事说事，你别……” 见JACK死咬着不放，唐毅开始求饶。JACK卡在这里，也有些尴尬，算了，还是成熟点儿，赶快收场的好。他使劲吸了吸鼻子，有什么液体咸而微苦的掠过舌根。“你身上那么多零件，我哪儿做得了主。”他又恢复了额头抵着他脖子的姿势，带点鼻音，显得不太有精神，好像唐毅听不听得到，全凭运气。

“啊？”轮到唐毅脑子卡壳儿了。自己这身皮囊，总共就这么一百来斤重，他是只想过整销，可没打算零售啊。好在唐总的脑袋只是一下挂档没入位，轰一脚油立马转起来。他那个欠揍的贱笑因为没有出声，逃过了JACK的眼睛。“哦，我知道了，wholesale 你怕吃不下？那，我就零敲碎打着卖了。没有折扣哦。”说着，他右手收回到肩头，覆在JACK手背上。他的手早已经暖了起来，只是筋肉骨架还是硬硬的。唐毅抓着他的手，让他指尖碰了下自己故意微张着的下唇。“要不，你挑一块儿吧，这里怎么样？”JACK就这样被他带着，摸过他张合的唇。唐毅分出一根手指，左右勾松了领带结，三指抓着他，用拇指食指捻开了衬衫头三颗扣子，扯着他伸进去贴上自己左侧锁骨，往下挪到胸肌开始隆起的地方，“还是这儿？”他这幅轻挑相儿，加上手下温暖平滑的触感，渐渐舒缓了JACK的神经。他破出一声笑，可能因为喉头还紧绷着，舌头往上顶的角度，气息流过齿缝，听上去是轻微地“切”的一声。今天的雪太安静了，唐毅的耳朵特别好使，他这一笑，似乎，有些不屑吗？

“呵，对了，真是个聪明人。要掌握主动权，当然是先拿下这儿吧。”两只手缓缓向下，越过了腰带。唐毅低头看着JACK在自己的牵引下，抚摸自己的动作，还有这个被他从后面半环抱的姿势，很享受，同时又令人兴奋。唐毅只是带领着，没有使劲，JACK的手就轻轻抚触到那被柔软地撑起来的轻磅毛呢西裤的胯间，他听到自己呼吸又重了几分。怎么回事，自己怎么就这样被他说激怒就激怒，说糊弄，就什么事都没了。一半是被逗的一半是被气的，JACK咬上下唇，一发狠，五指张开，就搁着裤子将唐毅还蛰伏着的那根连着下面囊袋的一整套，一股脑攥了满把，按在他耻骨上，紧到只剩血管埋在肉里不屈地鼓动。突然而巨大的压力疼得唐毅睁大眼睛“啊！”地惨叫一声，龇牙咧嘴地喘气，脖颈上青筋胀了起来，额上也沁了汗珠。JACK的手不很厚实，但手掌宽大，手指修长有力。唐毅敏感地感觉到他四指的第二个指节在下方坚硬地往里抠，要是没有裤子和内裤挡着，估计他能戳到自己会阴处。自己某些组织从他手指间的四处稀疏的空档蓬出来，却挤在那里痛成一团也不知哪儿是哪儿。唐毅颤抖着手碰碰JACK的手背，“嘶，啊，别，求你了宝贝儿，别捏了，啊！”眼看丝毫没有撼动JACK的动作，唐毅开始另一轮求饶，只是路子还是和“坦白从宽”背道而驰。“呃，哈。。有你的宝贝儿，反正都是你的东西，嗯……你爱怎么捏都行，捏坏了，呵，我就去换个义肢，能遥控的，到时候粗细长短随你高兴。”闷痛迅猛地飙到平台期，就开始温水煮青蛙。唐毅忍着疼耍着赖，还不忘眯起凤眼儿一副醉眼迷离，自己都觉得有股临危不乱大将之风了，怎料被攥住的一团东西里哪根神经打了个死褶儿，一针刺痛嗖地蹿到脑门儿，“啊呃。”这一下唐毅是真的气结，蹙起眉，两排牙齿咬得死紧，脑子一片空白，要不是被JACK按着，估计真要摔个大马趴。

完了，他不嚷嚷，怕是真疼狠了。JACK一惊，赶紧松了手。今天这个日子，唐毅那个扮相，加上他刚才那失败，但明显是以感动自己为目的的演出，连起来看真是天时地利，反就毁在自己这个人和上。罢了，JACK叹了口气，抬起头，下巴搁在唐毅左肩膀上，伸出舌头从下往上舔掉他耳后因着刚才那一下新下来的汗珠，好像认真考虑过似的，“还是算了吧，我嫌那些东西，没有你的味儿。”他重新轻轻摸上去，唐毅那里发了烧，热得烫手，病恹恹的。

“嗯……”唐毅抻直了脖子，头向后仰去，枕在JACK肩膀上，那可笑的圣诞帽终于在角度变换后知趣地掉在地上，成就了唐毅这衣冠不整的禽兽。身下的禁锢一解除，他那一块儿上每个神经末梢都赶忙舒展开筋骨，趁着JACK安慰的轻触酥酥地撒娇。“我什么味儿啊，哈……你还记得吗。”降调的尾音被喘息托出来，成了假冒的陈述句，唐毅心里却是个问号。好像真的很久没有字面意义上的让他尝过了。

JACK理论上是记得的，但稍微有点情商的人都知道这不是当老实人的时候。“我想我需要提个醒儿。”他闷笑了一声，一下子撤去手上的一切动作转到正面，推着唐毅的肩膀逼了几步直到他大腿后侧撞得桌子晃了一下。他眼神似闪烁着些水光，好像唐毅是那充满未知的‘下一块巧克力’。唐毅上半身顺势向后仰，半坐在桌沿，双手撑在桌面上悠然等着被尝，脑袋却不能放松地低下来，好让目光寸步不离地看着JACK一个膝盖着地蹲在自己腿间，舌尖伸出来迅速润了下唇，开始认真地‘剥糖纸’。他扯出唐毅衬衫下摆的动作使夹克的领子咧开了些，后颈的线条隐没在阴影里。自然而然，不值一提，但那一小块黑洞洞就是不厌其烦地强调着，他挺括的，肌肉平展明晰的后背正散发着温暖，笼罩在黑暗的保护下。

想探进去，优秀的洞穴探险者永葆好奇。但是，当面前是已无遮无挡看过无数次的景色，想像就有了尽头，那好奇，在唐毅这时不时情商减龄的大脑里，就变了成色。他灵机一动，手向旁边一伸就够到了那个立方体的玻璃花瓶，里面的雪球现已化完了。他捞起一捧漂着细碎冰渣的冰水混合物，手指拢着快速移到JACK上方，一转手腕，细流就顺着掌横纹从虚握的拳眼里滋溜一下灌了进去。

“啊！混蛋！”JACK赶紧站起身刷地拉开夹克拉链，从后侧提起衣领。“唐毅你个神经病！”一遛沁凉激得他刚消了汗的后背一个激灵，贴身的T恤殷湿了一片。他难以置信地看着唐毅，上唇向上抽动，恨恨的样子，“几岁了你！”  
\-----------------------------------

唐毅一边没心没肺地哈哈笑着，一边赶忙帮他把夹克从肩膀往下扒。结果手还没碰到他双肩，就在斜方肌的中段撞上路障来了个急刹车。JACK也跟他同时动作一滞，立马没了话，眼神呆了一瞬，飘到一旁。他里面直接穿了件纯白棉质T恤，唐毅手停住的地方，隔着棉布摸到了皮带的质感。唐毅的心大落差地跳起来，坠得眼神呼吸都沉了下去。他不顾JACK虚搭在衣服上的手，猛地从背后拽了下来，JACK双臂被袖管往后撸了一下，吸了口气，垂下眼帘。他今天的底牌，昭然若揭。厚重的黑色皮衣哗啦一声甩在地上，露出白色温柔地在他身上盖了一层。太温柔了，马上就要被下面强势的黑色皮带顶穿。是的，能透出颜色的，四指宽的双排扣皮带，竖直绷在两块胸肌略靠外的位置后横贯下沿儿。应该是硬牛皮的材质，漆面儿从布纹儿里不安分地反着丝丝贼光。两侧卡扣安排在肌肉最饱满的中间地带随着他紊乱的呼吸起伏，自己背上被硌着的感觉犹在。

唐毅刚才都快被他捏成隐睾了，这一眼，下面登时又生龙活虎。他扯起一边嘴角，附上JACK被重新挂上脸的火烧云波及的耳朵，第一个字带着笑音儿吹在他耳廓，“呦，在这等着我呢？我就知道今天不能就这么完了。”他拉开一个刚好够平视JACK的距离，收了表情，样子跟在公司听汇报无二致。“看样子我就是你要找的人。年轻人，你想知道什么？”

这家伙没有马上扑上来，反而突然抽离，让JACK一头雾水。当他看见唐毅背着手挑起眉，好整以暇就等自己出招的架势，心下了然，便也双手散漫地搭在臀后，松松抓着自己的手腕，重心移到一侧，另一条腿虚搁着，屈膝频频颠起脚跟，微微歪头，双眼皮儿挑衅地一抬，“您的军备损耗，长官。”唐毅此刻直想给他嘴里再塞上一块口香糖好帮助他的角色塑造。他表情严肃起来，像是要避嫌的左右瞟了瞟，压低声音，“可以，但得换个地方。”说着，右手虎口扣住JACK后颈一扭，JACK梗着脖子对抗了一下子，诱得唐毅半认真地将他扭送出去，来到卧室门前。刚好只有两步路，刚好够唐毅在势头正盛之时拧开门把手当！的一声推开门。JACK被他一下脱手推了进去，迈了两大步稳住身形。唐毅语气微愠的问话传来，“新兵营里教了没有，怎么和长官说话？”

JACK转过身体，利落地把自己收拾成双脚开立，双掌相叠紧贴在后腰，拇指交叉，昂首挺胸的站姿，任唐毅声音的方向变换，自顾自地目视前方，气沉丹田，“Yes, sir.” 。看他神色凛然得像受阅一样，唐毅重新挑拣了一遍刚编排好的浪语，好顺着他这个路子。他下巴一挑，“脱了，我看看有没有不该带的东西。”JACK照样正儿八经大声答应了，揪着T恤的领口拽下来扔在一边，就自动恢复了那挺拔的军姿，唐毅默默决定下次一定要事先提醒他剃个寸头再来。真是的，谁让他这次没预先通知呢。不过也好，给自己留着挑刺儿的余地，才有理由再看一次嘛。成功人士的优点就是凡事都能看到积极的一面。

宽皮带在下胸的高度捆了一圈儿，前面会合处的插扣卡在两胸正中稍微平坦的剑突处。左右两侧压在肋间，因着他肩膀后展，手肘支起来的姿势留出了地方，才不至夹在二头肌下面受罪。与肩带衔接处的两个金属环各管束着三个方向的拉力，稍微颔首看进去，乳晕被圈在铜环内靠上的一隅。脱了衣服，锁扣上好不容易攒下的热度不多时就四敞大开地散到空气中，眼下冰得那褐色的一小圈缩在那里瑟瑟发抖。肩带胸前对称的两个双排卡扣调在倒数第二对扣眼儿，严丝合缝。然而，此时他呼吸深沉，胸肌一盈一放间就显得有些紧，金属和新漆皮摩擦发出细微的吱吱声，小巧圆润的乳头被一次次地提拉，可怜地塞在金属环下，只能抓住每一次放风的机会小心翼翼地探头儿。唐毅很想从那眼镜框儿大小的铜环正中伸一根手指进去逗逗那红嘴儿的鹦哥儿，但身为一个谨慎的中尉，还是要仔细检视一番。皮带纵贯两块背阔肌，中间拦路横着一段，架在两侧绵延隆起的丘陵间，俯瞰着桥下的低谷。唐毅两指从三角形的空间勾进去，蹭花了他脊柱上滴滴新吐的汗水，感觉他那一块肌理又收紧了一分。

JACK料到了他会抠进来，早就双肩往下一沉站稳了脚跟。唐毅的偷袭不算成功，但他猛然往后一拽的动作蓄了十足的爆发力，还是让JACK闷哼一声，微微晃了晃。看他这一下没被拽倒在自己怀里，反而坚韧地挺立在那里，唐毅攒了一句，“很好”。

很好，自己的心性果然被岁月沉淀了很多。下半身早就蹦跶着跟手上不是一个节拍了，还能熟视无睹，是添了个随时半身不遂的技能吗？呵，只不过他这是上下两半儿。

中尉四平八稳踱着步巡视了一圈儿，画了个细致的北部地形图，顺着半打儿法式餐包似的腹肌检查完毕，向南部进发。深灰底色的黑迷彩，裤脚扎在半旧的纯黑军靴里，腰部刹住了人鱼线的尾巴，腹直肌两旁顺畅的线条直切南下，刚有些中路会师的意思，就被截在脐下那条同是双排扣的皮带里。样式倒是上下呼应，只是质地色泽都太质感了，只剩下质感。

“下面还有麽？” “No,sir.”

“嘶……”想来，这种情势下，哪有全信的道理，唐毅皱着眉，狐疑地吸了口气，伸进JACK裤子右侧的口袋，果然摸到贴着大腿焐热了的0.22口径。形状手感，应该是他常备的那支银色的，自己不记得见别人用过。唐毅得逞般地笑起来，拽开他的皮带头，整根抽出来一抖，啪！的一下，“哼，还想骗我。” “嘶！长官，真没了。”小腿被抽了一下，JACK眼睛无奈地望着天儿。天知道，面对那满眼以万恶的奴隶制为灵感的，捆牛肉卷儿似的东西，这个夸张，但类似枪械背带的设计，算是自己咬咬牙能忍受的了，这家伙还想看什么。硬说的话，就是自己今天的三角内裤了，眼下也是越来越紧。快点儿吧，JACK不知道唐毅到底在练什么功，反正自己快没耐心陪他了。

唐毅一把扯开他裤子拉链往下一扒，JACK适时地抖了下腿，长裤滑落到膝盖下，堆在靴子的高帮儿上。中腰灰色棉质内裤，唐毅觉得自己对JACK的要求有点高了。好在是弹性极佳的牌子，被他头部直直顶起来一块，拉得两边腿根处张开来，应该不会太难受。顶端深色的圆形，位置之正，是环着出口一圈圈形成的，可见吸水性也不差。实在没什么可看的，唐毅对JACK的情趣本事也算是夸到头儿了，看来还是得靠自己推进。

“我可不是小孩儿，”唐毅逼近他，右手从内裤后腰滑进去，浅浅摸着两个臀瓣，只有中指一军突进抵在尾椎之下穴口之上。尾骨突如其来的麻痒嗖地窜上来，震得JACK一抖，身后握起拳头，另一只手使劲儿攥住自己手腕。“怎么，难道你这里还塞了个窃听器？”不会吧，唐毅说完自己也吓了一跳，难不成他今天下面看似简单，却还配了个‘插件儿’？手指于是使上劲儿，在括约肌后侧按了下去。“嗯……”JACK被他戳在骨头和肌肉间，好像从外面顶在肠壁上，也不比他刚插进来时更好受。

充盈弹软潮热，是没有什么坚硬触感。唐毅终于认清了事实，今天只是圣诞节，又不是创世纪。他左手顺着方向在JACK硬起来汁水四溢的地方似按非按，“也是，安在这儿，万一弄湿了，也不知还好使不。”前面期待已久的快感让JACK膝盖一软往前跌了一步，他微微扭了下腰挣扎，难耐地眯着眼，却毫不示弱地回看唐毅，“嗯……长官，我可以告你猥……啊！”唐毅一瞪眼，手下狠狠捏了一把。不似之前自己受的，是一击就收，只刺激得JACK瞬间胀到极限，就差最后的冲刺。唐毅放得干净利落，就晾他在那里。他舍得下狠手，自己还以德报怨，真够仁义的了。唐毅咬牙切齿地找平衡，“哼，擅自离队，扰乱计划，跟踪长官，信不信我一脚把你踢回亚利桑那种棉花。” “是回德克萨斯养牛，长官。”JACK有股翻白眼的冲动，也不知他这是串戏串到哪儿去了。

唐毅抽回湿粘的指尖，贴着JACK腹肌中线划上来，反手从皮带下面伸进去攥紧了，向着自己下颌的方向猛力一提，“说出去，我就抽了你的口条。”凭唐毅还不足以把JACK这个身量提得双脚离地，但他手掌的厚度塞进来，上半身整个向前压，粗重的呼吸喷在JACK脸上，虽未碰触，却压得JACK身体的重量渐渐往背后的两根儿带子上倒，皮带更勒苦了胸廓。他这话不入耳也不合理，JACK皱起眉，正想反唇相讥，就被唐毅往前一伸脖子，啃在了唇上。卑劣的胁迫的嗜咬，横着啃他的双唇，牙齿把唇瓣钳得嘟了起来，吸在他嘴里，温软，但怪异。两侧被咬得阵阵痛麻，唐毅舌头也挺了起来，间歇地戳他的齿列，逮着他疼得啊！的一下就往里钻。“嗯……”他舌尖在上牙膛上从里到外一下下的刮，勾得靠近牙龈的地方发痒。背上和肋侧磨得生疼，JACK猜测这还只是中场。这个大兵的姿态JACK很习惯了，但他还是决定查看一下进度，有点想念唐毅。

他趁唐毅下个回合前，顶开他的舌舔进他口中。他那里开城相迎，放软了舌头就着他在牙床内外的试探引路。唐毅见他还是双手背后，没有反抗，高兴地继续演。他诱哄着吮了一会儿送上门的软舌，就往后一让，挣脱出来，手上掌握着他身体的距离，话音吹在他追出来的舌尖，瞥见他眼里的惊异之色。“呵，这就对了，识时务。”他重新咬上他的唇瓣，脚下开始往床旁移动。每跨出一小步，就踢到JACK拴在双脚间的裤子，逼得他两脚分开蹭着地，一步一挪节节倒退。终于，唐毅用余光估量着差不多到了。他迈出一大步，接着抬高另一只脚，一跺迷彩裤的裤裆。“嗯！”JACK身子被他冲得向后倒，双脚却被死死钉在原位，在唐毅口中短促叫了一声，双手下意识一揪他衣服，碰!的一下，两人一起重重摔进床里。唐毅那一瞬间本松了抓在他胸前的手，想借这一招把他气势磅礴地推在床上，好好当一回霸王，不料却被他带得也栽了进去，牙齿又刚好衔在他下唇，这下俯冲，他两排牙一闭，只听JACK“呃”的闷哼，下唇内侧的粉嫩粘膜上嗑了两个血色的月牙儿。唐毅被床垫弹了一下，就势撑起身体，扒开JACK湿软的下唇，拇指摩挲上去，引得JACK又“嘶”的一声。

JACK被咬了一口，又被他摸的心烦，便手一挥拍掉他的手，舌头扫了下那腥咸的横纹，急躁地拽下他吊儿郎当挂着的领带，去解他的衬衫。“啧，这是豁出去了啊，其实你也急了吧，嗯？”唐毅调笑着，食指勾起来用指节侧面扒拉了一下他的脸颊，身下配合他拽下自己的裤子，戏里戏外这会儿全混为一谈。

JACK盯着他饱胀的龟头顶出内裤的门禁直冲自己面门，咽了口口水，有些出戏地侧身够到了床头柜里的安全套，犹豫不决地攥在拳头里，按在床单上，“长官，至少，这个……”他看明白唐毅想继续的意思，打算再陪一下。真不知道自己哪里来的这么大的耐心，何况唐毅这个长官演的真是蹩脚。

“呵，还挺懂事儿，”唐毅一把抢过东西，大方地蹬掉了内裤，硬挺粗长的性器弹动出来，在窗外透进来的橘色的阳光中水盈盈的，龟头油光水滑，让JACK想到他某一次也是为了和自己演戏而涂的甜腻的唇釉。“也对，谁知道你和多少个下士睡过。”斜阳被半掩的窗帘砍去了一块，也照不到唐毅脸上，他故作阴狠的笑暗暗的，竟十分传神，JACK看了进去。。。

“你是个下士？  
嗯，怎么，你们佣兵，也在乎这个？  
不，我不关心，你就是你。  
呵，跟佣兵谈恋爱真好啊。不然，士官勾引列兵，我可就要走人了。  
我看起来像个新兵？  
我就想压你一头，不行吗？反正你也不关心。  
嗯，好。”

这半天JACK都极为敬业地没有碰唐毅。这总算是要收官了，唐毅却不确定自己现在经得起他碰。他三下五除二配装完毕，发现JACK今天第二次电量不足了。他坐在床上，裤子缠在膝下，一条腿提上来，手上缓缓地拽着靴子内侧不是很顺滑的拉链。胸上的皮带离了原本的位置，肩部还是结实地卡在三角肌内侧，只是微微转了个角度，左胸腾出些地方来，他弯身脱鞋的动作从唐毅这个高度俯视下去，让那块肌肉显得了又鼓胀了不少，当仁不让地占满了新收的地盘儿，大有突围的架势。可毕竟这背带各处长短都有数，一错位，就互相较上了劲儿，被挤到一边的肩带和下面的铜环同时往上勒，托着他胸肌上沿儿愈发明显，在锁骨中央的延长线上推出半边儿胸沟。

一种捧奉的错觉，简直是，怎么说的，对了，“served in silver plate”，让唐毅口干舌燥。自己吞口水的声音也许丢脸地被他听到了，但他静静地看着自己，看得好像自己只是个人型的靶子，看得自己下不去口。唐毅脑子飞快地一转，然后就很想咬掉自己的舌头。他躬下身，左手手掌抚上JACK的额头，向上推开他的刘海，右手叛逃了意识，摸上他的颈侧，顺着绷起来的筋腱滑过锁骨，自私地往那一块温暖弹韧上去。自己光着身子，着实晾得有些凉。

“欸，JACKY？宝贝儿？”基本放弃了自己的右手，唐毅努力组织好语言，身下要自裁似的喝制住欲望，“呃嗯，对不起啊，我发誓我绝对没那样想过，那肯定是什么台词，没准是哪个毛片儿里的，我都不记得了，其实我也没怎么看，也不是带入，都比不上你，哎，我没有比的意思……”可见，当你把诸多头绪同时抓到一起，便不能雄辩，最后只搞得一地鸡毛。

什么片子，脑子里的影像蒙太奇一样切换，不长，就结束了。他的掌纹覆盖在自己胸前一收一收的，温暖地游向左下，靠近乳头的位置，那里瑟缩着发紧。快点儿，冷死了，就现在，赶快，现在就好。JACK吸了口气，抬臂一搂唐毅的腰，头扎到他怀里，猝不及防地一口含上了他的阴茎，直顺到根部，嗓子眼儿本能地一紧，又自虐似的迎着他的头部打开。舌头挤得动不了窝儿，靠两颊一边吸着一边往下咽，吞下的都是自己的口水还有口唇那里啧啧作响抽进来的空气。密实厚重的口感，一点味道也没有，连硅胶的味儿都没有，质量还真是好。

“嗯啊！嗯……”唐毅双手抓上JACK的斜方肌。他突然进攻，自己措手不及，就包在他顺滑温暖的口腔。不似用手掌，粘膜和唾液的刺激无孔不入，出口顶在他喉咙后壁，冠状沟压在舌根，密密麻麻的刺痒随着他的吞咽向里蹿，自己那里又充血撑得紧绷，他双唇箍在根部一下一下地汆动，感觉像极了插进他后面。不，又不一样，他舌头时硬时软地按摩着茎身，像手指，顶得神经一跳一跳。“呃！”快撑不住了，唐毅轻推了一下JACK的头。JACK会意，退出来，嘴还没合上，也不看他，就直接去含他下面的囊袋，吸上一口，就抿着嘴咽一下，像大号儿的巧克力球夹心儿的棉花糖，只是放久了，外皮有些皱。嗯，这回有了些味道，汗水的味道，JACK抽空咋摸了下，还有一股发酵似的，呛得人痒痒的味道。心痒，鼻子也痒，他身上比自己呼的气更热，一靠近，所有呼吸就全滤了个遍；离开时又丝丝缕缕招得鼻粘膜上都是，久久不散。“哈……哈……”唐毅很舒服，这一回合没有那么直接，是一种內源的快感，汩汩流淌在周身。他单脚蹬在床沿，打开了些，发现JACK注意力好像转移了，使劲儿贴着他嗅，鼻尖都埋了进来，逆着走向蹭在毛孔上，痒得他直想用手去抓。“嗯……啊，你，哈哈，你闻什么呢？”唐毅不怪他半途而废，只怕他会被搔得打喷嚏。JACK接连又嗅了两下，抬起脸，笑得理所当然，“你的味儿啊。” “呵，我什么味儿啊？”唐毅故技重施。JACK本想逗一下得了，看这人居然还接茬儿，便顿了一顿，把到嘴边的‘骚味儿’两个字咽了下去，手指悄悄潜到他囊袋下方系带末端皮儿嫩的地方，捻住细软的一根，反正他觉得是一根，猛地一扽。

“啊！”唐毅像被踩到尾巴的猫一样叫了一声，眼泪都挤了出来，嗔怒地看着JACK拇指举到自己肚子前面，大咧咧地，“闻闻？”

这人的右手是不是有另一个人格啊，还是个拿枪的狠角色。唐毅气上心来，抓回他肩膀上的皮带，使劲儿往前一甩。还是那种唐毅式的扔法，极具爆发力但一击就放，如果JACK赏脸，就会很有效果。JACK反应得很快，手下借势微不可查地一撑，腰臀用劲儿往后一纵，鱼跃而上，落点却是放松地摔上床去，双肘晃悠悠地支起上半身，手背蹭了一下嘴角，眼里满是不服的颜色，簇簇地冒着火花。外面已擦黑儿了，凑热闹过洋节的人们闹腾起来，附近哪里的烟火刚第一波儿，噼里啪啦的响，正好给他这扑闪的灼灼目光配了个画外音。

唐毅往床上一蹿，饿虎扑食似地压到他身上，撕咬他胸口那馋了半天的肉，手下扯着他的内裤，“你个黑手党，净是些阴招儿。” “嗯。。。我纯良的老板，哈。。。少几根儿毫毛，又不是去了你的势。”真是的，就算自己手上真比他脏，也该想想那雇凶的人。JACK任他拽掉自己身下的累赘，一边回敬。

唐毅能当老板，到底还是有些肚量。更何况在JACK这里，犯混远不如耍赖好使，他便嬉皮笑脸地，“那我不怕，你手再黑，也不至于跟自己过不去。”嘴上滑舌，手里还是任性了。他突然一推JACK的膝窝，胳膊肘一拐，小臂就把他右大腿压在身侧，另一只手草草撸了他一把，三根手指蘸着前液单刀直入地照着他后穴就捅，感到他如常缩了一下，却不愿照习惯按揉试探，一鼓作气，愣是拧进去两个指节，带得他穴口外圈的肉皮儿跟着扯了进去。“啊！嗯……啊，唐毅！”JACK被撑得没忍住叫了出来。并不算太粗，但唐毅的手指骨感而强硬，穴口初始时本能地紧张又根本没时间调试，就上弦似地一扣接着一扣，像还没揉出筋的面团就死命地抻，一圈圈抽着丝儿的疼。“嘶！混蛋，嗯……”这个混蛋，还不停手，JACK使劲闭了下眼，抬起自己左大腿，帮着拉伸开一点，不敢相信心里竟有点感激唐毅始终保持的指甲剪到秃的习惯。

才露脸儿的月光溜过他仰起的下颚，乘着他凸起的喉结上下拂动；他胸腹的肌肉饶是被黑色皮带划成两截，仍像被满月牵引的潮汐般此起彼伏；他一只手扳在大腿后侧，手指抠着内侧的肌肉有些颤抖；腿间的硬挺孤立无援地晃动，却没了水光，估计是晾干了，又紧张得出不来。唐毅看着，蓦地觉得就算自己犯混，在JACK这儿，亦是好使的。他一走神儿，手指忘了动，交合处那点儿粘液不一会儿就熇干了，又没抠出他里面的肠液来，就卡在这个深度，还越来越涩。他果断地撤出来，从抽屉里翻出了润滑剂。

这家伙突然就撤了？不会的，今天这个角色他很喜欢，估计就一个路数下去了，后面还不知怎么样呢。JACK眼下管不了许多，只觉得自己这个姿势很难看，下面很胀很热，身上反有些凉，后穴里也是，大概是因为扩开了些。他往右一翻侧过身来，不再那么敞开着，也觉得暖和了一点，手就自动向身下摸去。

唐毅挤了一手润滑剂，正搓着，回身看见JACK半阖着眼侧躺在床上，侧腹一鼓一鼓的喘息，手踌躇着慢慢握住自己。街上某家店在模仿欧风的色调，红蓝的灯光蔓延上来，经过玻璃选择性的透射扫在他肩背，若不论那野蛮冷硬的背带，真真美丽得像少年的初潮，而忆及何时，自己也曾有过。唐毅心里哗啦一声化了一角，身下的搏动却不容他细品。他爬上床，滑腻的手指重新探下去，另一只手立起来，五指束着他顶端抓了一下，“哪里跑。”“呃啊！”JACK突然被他抓住了手，拍在床单上，前面他的爱抚一晃而过，自己那里马上胀了一圈，没着没落的。他的手指在臀缝里，上下里外地抹，臀瓣內大腿间湿热地粘在一起，互相磨蹭，有劲儿使不上，JACK越来越不耐烦，“唐毅，嗯……嗯……”

他弓起后背往自己怀里拱的样子很可爱，但他隐忍的声音降了两个调门儿，唐毅觉得再不出动，就有被踹下床的危险。他抬手托起JACK的下腹，后面三根手指重新来过。“哈……啊，哈……”好多了，他进来得顺畅了好多。JACK顺着他的力量跪起来，腹压小了些，穴口也适应了那张力，让他能平稳地插到指根。里面有拉扯的感觉，但不疼。根据唐毅手指的长度，他应该能碰到了。“啊！”他找到了，手指在那里一勾，一阵麻痒邆地一下跳起来，一溜烟儿地跑到五脏六腑，他的手指四处揉揉按按，那狐狸尾巴怎么都抓不住。

都说百炼成钢，唐毅手上早就练出了准头，不意外地一击中的。眼看JACK仰起头，叫了半声儿就噎在那里，腰也塌了下去，他得意地搅和着他里面炫耀。他腰胯随着自己的动作摇晃，加上今天一长串的前戏垫底儿，唐毅的控制欲得到极大满足。他抽出手，捋着安全套的底部就把自己推了进去。“嗯……”唐毅终于痛快地释放了所有的焦灼。也不知道折腾半天是为了什么，废了那些功夫，都不如这一下来得舒爽，舒爽得有些飘飘然。手指摸到的滑嫩却曲折的内壁被自己破开后就变得那么柔软且顺从，被侵犯碾压的同时还热乎乎爬上来舔，逆来顺受，让他兴奋得肆无忌惮。是了，同是体腔，这又是那么不同。自己清楚地知道他口中的深度有多少，每次顶到他喉咙后壁就不得不结束了，自己也舍不得扣着他的头死乞白赖；但是这个，这里只要他动动腰，自己仿佛就能无限地插进去，包皮都抻开了的，巨细靡遗地吸收着紧密的快感，如果他穴口愿意恰到好处的缩上一下，那感觉就又激荡回来，自己恨不得再长出个十公分去。“嗯，嗯……呃嗯……”唐毅脑子里多巴胺乱窜，他双手紧紧卡着JACK的胯，力求把他固定在原位，只靠自己全部抽出来再迅猛地挺进，好像指着自己拍在他臀上的啪地那一下，让头部借着惯性多冲一段，撞向他里面那一点再弹开，那里，它清楚得不比手指差，但又不止于此。

“啊！啊呃……嗯……”今天的唐毅好像编了个程序，有一种他自己的节奏，JACK一直没能掌握。他来得又狠又准，自己里面的快感聚集在那一点，他顶一下就炸一次，裂变似的让他的目标越来越大。他直击，轻易地就能让痛麻火星四溅；他打擦边球，就拉了弦儿就跑，留自己被烧得求生无门，他倒一路挺进，生生劈出条路引得自己从上到下火辣辣的。想让他就循规蹈矩地戳在那里别再乱跑，JACK双肘支在床上，胯被抓得死紧，在前后晃动的床垫上艰难地扭动着腰，但收效甚微。穴口磨得厉害，遍布血管丛的部位充血敏感，烧灼痛痒得很，真后悔没一气儿给他拔个干净。一边想求他稳当一些，一边又巴不得他可着劲儿的撞，只逼得自己咬着下唇，头抵在拳头上，身上的肌肉在这正要劲儿的时候集体罢工哆嗦成一团，就只剩趁他后撤的时候堪堪叫出字来，他一顶上来就又撞成不成器的碎片，也不知是求他还是催他，“啊……嗯啊！唐毅……嗯……唐毅，嗯啊，唐毅……” “是，嗯……是的，怎么了，哈啊……想要我怎么做，嗯？” 知道他会听自己的，可自己恰恰也想不明白。JACK投靠了行动派，双膝跪开了些，腰线蠕动起来，拿自己里面那个地方去找他，穴口却怕疼地一收。

“呃！FUCK!” 啪！“啊……！”JACK的动作迎来了一句骂和右臀上响亮的一个巴掌。该死的，正赶上自己往里冲，直撞上他那里，龟头极度敏感，后段儿一夹，险些就顶了出来。唐毅提了口气算是守住了，呼吸落了一大口，在这个剧烈运动的节骨眼儿，都快缺氧了。JACK被扇得颤巍巍叫了一声。唐毅的手有多大，怎么整个臀瓣都火烧火燎，劲儿使得还挺匀，可说是不偏不倚公平对待，一打一大片。

唐毅眼睛逡巡着JACK打开的臀瓣间绷平了的穴口内层深红的肌肉环往出一滚一滚的，臀中肌在脊柱两边挤出了浅浅的腰窝儿，腰曲一路下滑，收在手肘撑起来的肩背，U型台的侧面线条，上面厚实的肌肉却被内收的肩胛夹出条条沟壑，汗反射着灯光月色，浅溪般潺潺地流。他拇指在自己近前那腰窝儿里一舀，手掌就跟着视线一路往上抹，趟开汗水，插进他背后的皮带里。唐毅方才算是有些气急败坏。缓了这一下，不气了，却还是管不住地泛起坏来。他一边轻浅地抽插着调整了呼吸，一边直起身子，伸直左臂，正手抓住了JACK后背上那条绕胸一圈儿的皮带。坚硬，没一点儿弹性，若系在裤子上绝不会舒服，但这样抓着，那东西就似放野成性，迫使他死命地抠进掌心，仿佛嵌在肉里才够牢靠。他绷紧手腕，背上施力，带起手肘，像大滑坡上拉手刹似的使劲儿往自己肋侧一薅。

“啊！唐毅，啊嗯……”JACK胸前被猛地提起来，只能换成双手撑在床上。身下茎身紧张地一跳，龟头拍在下腹，被刺痛般的快感狠狠弹了一下，热液迸到肚子上，零星飞溅的却瞬间冷却，手腕内侧点点凉意。高潮边缘的他睁大眼睛惊喘出声，却没有选择碰自己。再忍一下，他隐约察觉到唐毅有个什么臆想，擅自作主，恐怕临到口儿上都会被他当即掐回去。

开始了，唐毅拽着他的上半身，后撤的幅度有限，变成了他想要的那种，循着固定的节奏，顶在固定的位置，让自己可配合的，可预测的快感。但还没有那么简单，自己并不能控制一切，反而被动地被他牵制着，一下下向他的方向撞，力度完全听命于他，甚至所有的那些感觉，自己其实都只是被告知而已。“啊！嗯……嗯……嗯……”他一记大力的挺动，里面的快感炸的血肉横飞，都迸到脑子里，晕晕的就顺了他，呻吟都按照他拽得一松一紧的节奏打着拍子拱出来。床单拧得皱巴巴的，两人不知什么时候就蹭到了靠近床头的位置，唐毅一挥手拍开了床头灯。暖黄的灯光击溃了窗外侵袭进来的冷色霓虹，他黑发上的汗水淹没了睫毛流进眼睛，身上流畅的肌肉线条亮晶晶金灿灿。JACK有些失神了，他意识到当屋里也亮起来，外面是可以看进来的，但他只按照胸前和体内的鞭笞运动着，茫然地揣度着院子外面的大楼上，一排排小窗户的距离。自己连那些窗户的轮廓也只能看个大概，对方，即使有人，应该也没关系吧，除非用望远镜或狙击步枪，“呃啊！”怎么搞的，竟如此大意，疑神疑鬼后防失守，一下子被顶得软了身子往前冲去，快感海啸般扑过头顶。“啊……哈……哈……”幸好胸前一股力量千钧一发把他拎出了浪涛，JACK溺水似的紧喘了几口，靠着意志力撑起手臂，总算步步调整了回来。

“嗯……嗯……嗯……”JACK一声声应喝着的闷哼，鼓励了唐毅。每次顶上去，拉他过来，自己前端就拍上一下，得到他一声确认；退回来，手上一松，让他臀肉放松地回弹，两人都换了口气儿。几十个来回下来，他开始半自发地前后耸动，发丝的甩动跟上了趟儿，自己透过他后脑感受到他眼神盯着窗外某个方向疾驰。里面那一窒一息的快感头尾续上了茬儿，驶上了轨，循环往复很是顺畅，唐毅开始不着痕迹地慢慢加速。“嗯，嗯，呃嗯……”要射了，频繁而有序的刺激环环紧扣螺旋式上升，都冲到他前端，像上了加速度一样越来越快地驰骋，对，驰骋。唐毅今天自尊极度膨胀，又尽情尽兴酣畅淋漓，他腰下迅猛地挺动，手上仗着JACK的配合更是拽得凶狠，狂浪之巅扬起右手，就势大力沉又是一巴掌。啪！“啊！嗯……”JACK这次是真的被打懵了，不明白自己又怎么招惹了他。这一下带着掌风，落地却不似上次那样实在，手掌刚够拍出声音就不恋战，劲儿倒是都使在手指上，在他臀尖重重一划拉，他那块儿肉都颤起来，又因才被打过，红肿热痛都占齐了。唐毅脆生生打完，趁掌印凉掉前俯下身子，呲出了虎牙，眼睛眨出几道精怪灵气，靠在他耳边小声但中气十足地，“驾。”

“啊！嗯，嗯……”唐毅语音未落身下立马跟上，一击顶得JACK几乎带着哭腔叫了出来，按了开关似地停了一切动作，死死咬着牙，两髋一软，手臂也失力弯了下去，头埋在自己肘窝里热得下面床单汗湿了一片。太突然，太羞耻了，比让他摆个什么姿势更甚。自己全没想到这混蛋竟然……牛仔是不会这样喊的，骑师也不会，那是属于草原大漠扬鞭的豪横，自己就像是他胯下的种马……

“哈啊……啊……”好在他穴口没有缩得太厉害，唐毅依旧拽着他的身体使劲儿操干。看他这反应，唐毅知道又玩过了，但他那声儿极大地刺激了自己，低哑又尖细，像小狮子咋着胆子第一次吼，又吓得憋回去呜咽。他握上他身前从刚才就滴滴答答落泪的分身，喝着自己在里面点了挂鞭似的频率疾速撸动。他这一趴，里面内壁全冲他压来，抽动费了劲，但舒服，又是带劲儿的舒服，唐毅顾不得体力消耗，手上腰下同时狠命地加快，最后死死地把他的后背勒在自己胸前，咬上他红透了的颈侧，里面戳在他那一点，拇指配合地按在他的出口来回地搓按，他第二声哽咽似的哼哼，让唐毅下身和心尖儿上同时一颤。

“哈……哈……”唐毅额头抵在JACK同样剧烈起伏的后背上喘了口气，舔舔干燥的唇，在潮湿的床单上抹了抹手，退出来。硅胶在空气中刷地被吹凉，糊在自己下面，催着它软下来。他颇为嫌弃地拽下那个东西，摸了摸JACK灼热红肿，条件反射地痉挛着的穴口。他侧臀肌肉紧了一下，但一切看起来都还好。唐毅趴到他背上，吻了吻两根肩带中间的皮肤，揉揉他乱而服贴的头发，“哈……你赢了，圣诞礼物我很喜欢，”他轻扯了扯那根皮带，“太喜欢了，喜欢过头了，抱歉。你怎么样，疼吗？”说着，他稍微支起身子上下看了看。JACK埋着的头摇了摇算是否认了，就不见别的动作。唐毅含上了他露在外面的那边耳朵，整个身体趴在他身上蹭，“宝贝儿，原谅我，嗯？这，这可是你自己选的礼物，难道你不想让我尽兴？”唐毅这话真是让JACK生气都找不到火力点。他歇了这一会儿，已经从那种极不堪的状态下恢复过来，唐毅又没再提起。没事的，明知是自己放任他撒欢儿，只是没料到他那一手而已。JACK想看向唐毅，可偏偏这家伙在那里不停地哄，打定主意要把自己塑造成一个被他一哄就好的小孩儿。现在理他，岂不是做实了这小家子气的名头。两难之际，只听咕噜一声，肠胃搅动的声音都传导到自己的后腰，JACK终于被唐毅的肚子救了。“饿啦？”他侧过头看他，暂时不去想自己满脸汗水，眼角潮红，声音也轻飘飘的样子。他眼神单纯清澈，有些讨好，却可恶地没有一点说抱歉的意思。

他趴在身下一错位置，弹性十足的臀压在自己小腹下蠕动。唐毅坦然地“嗯”了声答应了，就滑下身去，舔吻那紧实的口感温润的触感圆翘的弧度，一口一口地，并不避开牙齿，咬上了也便咬了。他被自己拍过的那边稍热，浅粉色打上了灯光，有些发红，惹得唐毅又多啃了几口。臀上一片麻麻的感觉随着唐毅的碰触换着地儿聚集起来，这一下那一下地刺痒，JACK翻了个身仰躺，头靠在枕头上看着被排挤开的脑袋，“晚上吃什么？”他沉声问，好让声音听起来不那么羸弱。

唐毅心思根本没在那儿，只伸手去解他胸骨前的插扣。呵，有点像前扣式胸衣，好久没解过了。唐毅心里生出句感慨和一个主意，只是他不认为JACK会成全自己。皮带散在两侧，露出了他下胸处被卡出的，深深凹下去的红痕。唐毅顺着吻上去，吮上紧挨那一道儿的乳头，舌头拨弄得滚来滚去，牙齿又紧跟着围追堵截。“就差一点儿啊，”他心想。“嗯……”JACK从鼻子里哼了一声。激战方休，那酥麻就可着乳头里那点地方兜圈儿，也掀不起什么波澜，反是慵懒又安心。他揉上唐毅后颈的发根儿，享受了一会儿，便抬起手来轻拍了他一下，又继续那个灵魂大拷问，“问你呢，吃什么？”唐毅像没听见似的，吸得吧嗒吧嗒的，还抹上了口水。他是什么时候穿上这个的？避开自己的耳目，是早上出门前在洗手间，还是在店里的？唐毅现在才注意到这个显而易见的问题，苦思不解。但想到JACK一个人，在一个私密的空间里，往胸前扣这个早就藏好的东西，脑子里备不住还想着自己，那个情境让他又蠢蠢欲动。直到被JACK提高声音叫了三五遍，才支唔了声‘随便’，就吻起他的胸肌跟锁骨来。

但凡掌管过厨房的，都知道“随便”这个东西，难就难在没人见过它长什么样。看来老板还是只适合做选择题。  
“罗宋汤。” “嗯……没有洋葱。”   
“咖喱。” “嗯……没有胡萝卜。”  
“黑椒牛小排。” “嗯……没有洋葱。”   
“唐毅！”JACK一手把他的脑门儿推离自己胸前，他痒得实在是，快顾不上做饭了。“哎，我去吧，”唐毅亲了口他的唇，狠狠心，站起来，“我要是饿着又闲着，你也做不成饭。”他套上家居服，扫视了一圈儿床上的“盛景”，果断地转身，深呼吸，伴着肚子再一次的抗议，往厨房去了。  
\----~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JACK坐起来，有意识地收了收跳着疼的后穴，活动了一下胳膊腿儿，用床单大概擦了自己身上的各种液体，抓了件目测是自己的睡衣穿上，又收拾了散落的衣物和今天的“装备”，就点了根烟叼上，回到书房，拾起地上那几张纸，又看了一遍，心里果然还是抵触的，便原封不动放回抽屉里。他抽了两口烟，好像驱散了些心思，就捻熄了，下楼去帮唐毅。

唐毅做饭的喜好一如他那个极致的性格，通常是一些富含优质蛋白和纤维素的考究食材配上低油低盐的烹饪手法，道道是能直接拿出去卖的增肌健身餐。料实量足，只是若论那种只有油脂和碳水能给人的，平民而踏实的满足感，恐怕连及格分都没有，导致JACK在他这儿，还极偶尔地能体会一把欲求不满的感觉。

他也就是少年时没有像自己那样，有意无意地练出了个架子，不然照这个吃法儿，恐怕就穿不进修身西装了，JACK没边儿地想。今天是什么呢，JACK凭记忆盘点着冰箱，三文鱼？盐烤虾？石斑？怎么才发现，这家伙不但挑，还偏好深海生物，怪不得战斗力那么强。“嘶……”后穴又抽了一下。原来不光嘴上说，就连想想，报应也来得这么快。

炉灶前的背影套着宽松的衣服，围裙从两侧勾勒出了倾长的身形。锅里好像正煎着什么，薄雾一样的白烟虽只袅袅轻摇了一小段，就被壁挂式的油烟机收尽了，整个餐厅还是被香气充斥，那种色拉油而非橄榄油的烟火气。

JACK来到餐台旁定睛一看，感觉自己的胃今天可以心满意足地去睡觉了。清甜的蔬菜汤，切得粗旷的滚刀块儿，没有洋葱和胡萝卜。这东西看着舒服，可房间里无孔不入的饭香，还是源于旁边那两份黄澄澄，点缀着翠绿的小香葱，每个米粒儿都圆鼓鼓冒着亮光儿的蛋炒饭。说它黄澄澄，也不是那种蛋液均匀裹在饭粒儿上，大厨手笔的黄金炒饭，而就是再家常不过的黄白相间的卖相，只不过配色严重失调，一片黄中点点白，单自己面前这一碗，就足有四五个蛋。想想唐毅的菜单上，最具饱足感的，就数一年到头难见一次的海鲜烩饭了，这么说，他今天是良心发现，来垂怜自己这个下里巴人的胃口？

“干嘛呢，没见过？”唐毅把煎好的鸡胸肉配罗勒酱放在桌子中间，一边解着后腰上的蝴蝶结，一边好笑地看着JACK坐在对面，拿着筷子在碗里左翻翻右翻翻，前看看后看看。“找蛋壳儿啊，”JACK从搜查中抽空看了他一眼，“你是摔了一盒蛋，只好一股脑儿铲起来全炒了是吧，我先挑挑，省得一会儿踩到你留的雷，被迫补钙。”

唐毅暗暗咬咬牙，嘴角却弯起来，似笑非笑，“你当你老公是大锅饭厨子，我这是看在你刚损失那么多蛋白质，给你补补。”他落座的过程中，眼睛始终盯着JACK锁骨上艳红的痕迹，盯得他不得不从碗里抬起头，黑瞳顺着自己的目光下拉，干张了张嘴没出声，不安地动了动脖子，最后抓起一旁的清水猛灌。

JACK觉得唐毅的瞳孔都好像强光下的猫眼儿似的缩紧，目光越来越具象，盯得自己咽喉上像被放大镜聚焦的阳光烧糊了，半个字也说不出来。他渴得快脱水了，正巧手边已倒好了清水，他就赶紧端起杯子浇灭了围焚喉头一圈儿的山火。

唐毅完胜，满意地收了攻势，手肘不慌不忙地撑在桌子边儿，双手交扣抵在额前，“感谢上帝赐给我们每天的食物……”。

好不容易捱到唐毅解除监视，JACK这边刚像逃出了无人区一样灌完一大杯生命之源，转眼就见他在那里念念有词，驯良得处子一般，全不是欺负自己时的模样。

对了，今天是圣诞节。可他素没有这个习惯，临时起意，大约也没什么用处。真是自相矛盾，JACK看得挺有趣。他蓦地想起个无根无据的公识，凡尚有些人味儿的资深大佬或资本家，混到顶，大多就成了善男信女，以求从信仰中获得某种平和或救赎，借以在心理上回归“普通人”。而唐毅以前是组织少主，现在是公司掌门，也可说是两栖双赢。难道，这些在自己这个前佣兵眼中已算十分安稳的日子，对他来说，还是欠那么一点烟火气麽。

“欸，你哪儿学的这种白领中产的习惯，给米饭升华精神？”JACK挑了个他认为最符合唐毅心理定位的社会阶层硬给他对号入座，好试试他的反应。

唐毅抬起头，双手还是挡在鼻子前面没动，只静静睁开狭长的双眸，用眼神越过餐台摸摸JACK的头，声音平静无波，“别捣乱。”就又回去小声地颂念。

JACK没想到他竟然一丝不苟地从头开始，无奈中却多少被他感染，索性也闭上眼等着。自己确实听过许多版本的祷词，只是除了那个午夜时分男人深重的声音不时在耳边浑响，其他都没往心里去过，一下子也拼不起来，脑子里就开始胡诌八扯。愿上帝赐予这个男人他想要的东西吧。

餐前的祈祷，一般也就那么几句。唐毅睁眼就发现JACK坐在那里，等什么等得快睡着了。要是离得再近些，他就从善如流地亲上去了。眼下隔着桌子，拉开了最佳行动距离，他便微微探起身子，一手伸到JACK眉心，清脆地打了个响指，“行了别装了，吃饭。”


End file.
